fluffybunchfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Isn't Always Unlucky/Transcript
The Fluffy Bunh in... 6 Isn't Always Unlucky Based off of "Power of Six" by a few writers Written by Blue Tennis Ball ---- (zoomed out shot of Fenniken's plains during the morning. It is awfully quiet. Fade to the Ruins of Gloria, which si some ruins in Fenniken. Outside the ruins, there's a sign that says "See the Great Omega Jewel." Cut to inside the ruins, where a tour guide - a peackock - shows them the Omega Jewel) Madame Pipsy: Here it is everyone. Fenniken's greatest treasure... the Omega Jewel! (the tourists look at the Jewel in awe) Pipsy: It has been around here for thousands of years. If one were to get their hands on the Jewel, they can seize it's power. It's abilities have never ben recorded in history, but it's highly believed that it can be dangerous, if left in the wrong hands. (Suddenly, a giant bald eagle comes down from offscreen, though shillouetted. He also breaks a small, weak pillar in the process. He then flies back offscreen and then lands in front of the tourists, this time unshilloueted. He then laughs evily) Bald Eagle: Percicesly why I've come to steal it! Gray-colored rabbit: Excuse me, but who are you? Bald Eagle: Who am I? Sincerly the most evil villain in all of Fenniken. Lizard: Um, are you Doctor Destruction? Bald Eagle: No. Owl: Dr. Manta? If I'm not mistaken... Bald Eagle: Ugh... (facepalms) I have to explain, don't I... I am the verminous Bald Eagle! The evil villain from deep within Fenniken Woods, and leader of all the evil birds in all of Fenniken, the B.I.R.D.S.! (the tourists begin to converse with each other) Pipsy: Never heard of you. (the tourists then become silent) Bald Eagle: Well, you'll soon be...once I take over Fenniken, Now if you excuse me, I got some business to attend to. (steals the Omega Jewel with his claw) ???: Think again, birdbrain! (It then cuts to the entrance of the ruins, where a pink rabbit leaps onto the scene, then a white dog. A blonde cat, where the voice came from, then appears, running to the scene, then making a small U-turn until she is between the rabbit and dog, where the then stops moving) Bald Eagle: Well, well, well, if it ain't the rumored baby animals, the Fluffy Bunch. Ready to lose your nine lives, kitty? Blonde Cat: I'd rather have ten claws! (she raises her claws while saying the line) (Bald Eagle then flies off with the Jewel in his claw. He flies into the car with the other members of the B.I.R.D.S., which then drives away) White Dog: Maaan, Fluffy Kitty, am I up for a car-chase. Except, we don't own a car. Fluffy Kitty: Obviously. Pink Rabbit: Well, what are we waiting for, Puppy Wuppy? Let's get a move on! Puppy Wuppy: You heard Cuddly Bunny! Let's hit it! (the Fluffy Bunch run out of the ruins to catch up with the B.I.R.D.S.' car) Melon: Yeah! Go get 'em, Fluffy Bunch! Black-and-Red shelled turtle: Man, are they so cute! Pipsy: Yes. Oh, and adorable! ---- (Meanwhile, a gray cat, who looks similar to Fluffy Kitty, is seen pushing a ball toward a brown rabbit and a beige dog, who look like Cuddly Bunny and Puppy Wuppy respectivley) Gray Cat: So, y'all. Who's ready to play ball? Brown Rabbit: Me! Beige Dog: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Choco. Let's not be too rauchy 'bout it. Are you sure that there is no one not our freinds around? (Choco Cat and the brown rabbit look everywhere, seeing no one but themselves around) Choco Cat: Heh. Looks like the coast is clear, Humbug Hound. Humbug Hound: It's not like I was raised in a barn... O-oh! Well, go ahead then! Let's do this! (Choco Cat, the rabbit, and Humbug Hound start playing with the ball. Eventually, the rabbit hits the ball too hard and it goes too far from them) Brown Rabbit: Sorry guys... Choco Cat: It's fine. But we got to get that ball! After it! (Choco Cat then chases the ball, followed by the rabbit and Humbug Dog) ---- (Back to the Fluffy Bunch, who are still chasing after the B.I.R.D.S.) Fluffy Kitty: Hey, birdbrain! Why don't we play a game of tag? You'll be it first! (They pull out a nut gun until a ball came by. The three animals seen before then run over the Fluffy Bunch, who became flat on the soft ground. They reshape back to normal a second after) Cuddly Bunny: You open to suggestions, Fluffy and Puppy? Puppy Wuppy: No problem. All we gotta do is disarm the- (they flip the switch and the nuts go crazy, sending them up as they scream loudly. The other animal trio are still chasing after their ball, which land in the B.I.R.D.S.' lair. The B.I.R.D.S. get inside their lair, and the door closes) Brown Rabbit: Aw darn! Our balls now in there! Humbug Hound: Yo! Open up! Our ball is in here! Choco Cat: Notta way inside, guys. If only there was a way, though... (suddenly, the trio hears screaming) Choco Cat: Yo, anyone know that noise? (The Fluffy Bunch then land on the ground in front of the trio and stop screaming) Brown Rabbit: Yo, lookie here! It's a group of cute baby animals? Ain't that all cute and stuff? Choco Cat: I hate to break it to ya, Rancid, but those are the Fluffy Bunch. Our good old friends. Humbug Hound: Well, I'll show you how we aren't supposed to be friends with them- Choco Cat: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Humbug. They're our friends, remember? These three mean innocence. Maybe you should try asking instead. Humbug Hound: Sorry, Choco Cat. I just got a bit carried away. Anyway. Sup, home dawgs. You okay? You seem a bit...you know...hurt, of all things. (the Fluffy Bunch look up toward the trio in front of them) Puppy Wuppy: ...Hey, Humbug Hound... (the Fluffy Bunch then get up) Fluffy Kitty: Aw, just come on! Why do you Fuzzy Party people have to be so rowdy all the time? We nearly HAD that birdbrain! Choco Cat: Geez, who spit in your milk this morning, Fluffy? Humbug Hound: You have to excuse us Fluffy Party. We are the rowdiest trio of animals you ever met. Plus, we didn't even see you running after that car! Rancid Rabbit: Apparently, his name is Bald Eagle. Choco Cat: We lost our ball, and we're going to retrieve it. See ya 'round! (the Fuzzy Party parkour their way up to the top of the B.I.R.D.S.' lair. Rancid Rabbit punches the roof as it falls off the building and they go into the hole. Cut to Puppy Wuppy) Puppy Wuppy: Man, they must really have that stamina. ---- (Meanwhile, in the lair, Bald Eagle is showing the Omega Jewel to his gang; Giant Pelican, Giant Robin, Giant Penguin, Giant Seagull, and Little Ducky) Bald Eagle: We have the Omega Jewel! And we are going to use it to take over Fenniken! (laughs evily) (The Fuzzy Party's ball rolls into the room. Giant Robin picks it up with his wing) Rancid Rabbit: Yo! That ain't yours! Giant Robin: Huh? (The Fuzzy Party run in, ready to fight. Choco Cat attacks Giant Robin, who then drops the ball out of his wing. Giant Seagull then picks it up with his wing, before Rancid Rabbit kicks him and makes him drop the ball. Giant Pelican was fending of Choco Cat until the ball lands on his beak. Humbug Hound picks up Giant Penguin and hammer-throws him into Giant Pelican, causing the ball to get off of Giant Pelican's beak. Bald Eagle watches as the ball rolls next to him. He picks it up with his wing. The Fuzzy Party walked up to him slowly) Choco Cat: Now listen, Bald Eagle. Humbug Hound: We wanna tell ya something. Rancid Rabbit: Ya have somthin' that don't belong to ya. Bald Eagle: (looks at the Omega Jewel, then holds it out infront of him) Just take it! I surrender! Choco Cat: No, not that! (pointing to the ball) That! (Choco Cat then takes the ball out of Bald Eagle's wing). Humbug Hound: Whew. Who's up for another round? (Bald Eagles then facepalms and heads to the escape pod, which then blasts off) Rancid Rabbit: What a weirdo. (Suddenly, the Fluffy Bunch arrive, alongside a brown mouse) Brown Mouse: Hello! So, um...what's going on over here? Choco Cat: Yo, House Mouse! Humbug Hound: Well, we've been plaiyin' a game of catch but RANCID had to throw so hard. It ended up here so we had to beat up some birds to get our ball back. Fluffy Kitty: You hooligans managed to beat up Bald Eagle's minions, but you let him get away FOR YOUR BALL? Cuddly Bunny: I think that's enough yelling, Fluffy. House Mouse: How did you three manage to beat them up? I've heard they're the most evil birds of Fenniken! Rancid Rabbit: There exists evil birds? ---- (The Fluffy Bunch and the Fuzzy Party are outside the Fluffy Bunch's base, which is sealed by a rock) House Mouse: (looks to a white and orange guinea pig) I haven't seen the Fuzzy Party as much. Do you know who they are? Spotted Guinea Pig: Ah, yes. The trio consisting of Choco Cat, Rancid Rabbit, and Humbug Hound, AKA the Fuzzy Party. Fluffy, Cuddly, and Puppy had known these three since they were younger. Humbug Hound: It was a long story how we've met (catches the bal) Got it! Spotted Guinea Pig: They have good stamina and agility, and like to play with each other every so often. And when they play or fight, they do it roughly! Rancid Rabbit: I wanna look inside your cabin! (pushes rock out of the way) Is there anything cool in- (trips and falls into the Fluffy Bunch's base) My bad! House Mouse: Great, Guinea Piggy! I'm pretty sure the three have seen the Fuzzy Bunch's stamina before, so this Bald Eagle person is one step closer behind! (Rancid Rabbit climbs up the ladder, but then he falls down again) Rancid Rabbit: Ow, my bruises! House Mouse: ...Kind of. Guinea Piggy: We should lead Choco and Humbug inside. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts